


One Porcupine's Tree

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened when he viewed a porcupine on the branch above him.





	One Porcupine's Tree

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened when he viewed a porcupine on the branch above him and a villain he attempted to get away from near the tree.

THE END


End file.
